Shadow Nightmares
] Summary The Shadow Nightmares are the final boss/bosses of Link's Awakening, and is especially known as being the first villain of the Zelda series that doesn't have an affiliation with Ganondorf. They are the ones responsible of putting the Wind Fish in a state of a perpetual nightmare, and is therefore responsible for Koholint Island existing. The reason for its actions is that it is terrified of the Wind Fish awakening, as it would be erased from existence. This is hinted by the several bosses that come before it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Shadow Nightmares. The main one is called Dethl Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Nighmare, Monster, Shadows Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Darkness Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability, Fire Manipulation and Life Creation in the form of creating Blazing Bats, Magic, Dream Manipulation, Teleportation, Trident Mastery, Illusion Creation, Phasing, Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Possibly Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Kept the Wind Fish asleep. Turned a copy of Ganon, and that was only their second strongest transformation. Was a legitimate threat to ALTTP Link) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed (Faster than Onox and Veran. Comparable to Link) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level Stamina: Limitless due to being a literal living nightmare. Range: Extended melee range. Tens of kilometers with some transformations. Standard Equipment: None notable. The Shadow of Ganon has a trident. Intelligence: Gifted. Created a plan to subdue a being that was basically a god in their eyes, which started up the events of the entire game. Knew that it would be erased if the Wind Fish awakened, even though everyone but the owl was oblivious to that. Managed to challenge Link, who by this point has gone through 4 different adventures and dozens of dungeons. Weaknesses: The Ballad of the Wind Fish. Certain transformations are weak to certain weapons (Specifically the Zol form, which is weak to Magic Powder). Magic Boomerangs. Abilities are locked in the form of what it turns into. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Giant Zol: The Nightmares turn into a large Zol creature that hops around at the opponent. If attacked, it shatters and appears elsewhere. * Aganhim's Shadow: The Nightmares transform into Aganhim, one of Link's old enemies. He plays a game of Dead Man's Volley with the opponent by shooting magic balls that have to be reflected back, and teleporting around the room. He can trick the opponent by firing unblockable magic projectiles that scatter when detonated. * Moldorm's Shadow: The Nightmares transform into an annoying boss from A Link to the Past, and an earlier boss in Link's Awakening. It erratically runs around the room, causing damage if it rams into the opponent. * Shadow of Ganon: The Nightmares transform into Ganon. They attack in the same way as the real thing: by firing Blazing Bats, teleporting, and throwing its trident. This form cannot be harmed by regular attacks. * Lanmola: The Nightmares turn into a "Lanmola", and just try to dash into the opponent. It can only be defeated by a powerful attack in this form, whether by a spin attack, bombs, or the magic rod. It is of note that this form resembles nothing of an actual Lanmola. * DethI: What appears to be the main attacking form of the monster. It attacks by swinging its arms, and must be avoided by jumping over it, like a game of jump rope. It is only vulnerable when it opens its eye. Note: It is entirely possible that the forms it took (other than Dethl) were specific to Link, as it has no connection with the hero prior to the events of the game. Therefore, it is likely that if it faced someone else, it would've turned into their past enemies instead. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Tricksters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Monsters Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Trident Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 6